Friends Forever Right?
by kimicka13
Summary: Yuna, Rikku, and Paine have an argument that ends with one running away! what will happen while she is gone? what will change? And what happens when she returns with no memeory? and a new girl that wants to kill her following her? Completely AU...
1. The fight

****

AU: Hi! My first Final Fantasy X-2 fic, it actually has a mix of alot of other final fantasy games, and Kingdom Hearts! Be nice please! If somethings misspelled, please tell me! Enjoy! With Love Linda!

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: **

"Yuna! I didn't kiss Tidus! I swear! Why don't you believe me?!" Rikku exclaimed, Yuna and Paine were fighting with Rikku, she did kiss him but it was an accident, they didn't mean to. _How did they find out?_ She asked herself.

"Because, Lulu told us, and she wouldn't lie about that! In addition, you have been acting suspicious when you're around Yuna and Tidus! " Paine said, _ouch, that hurt,_ Rikku thought.

"But why would I kiss him! I would never do that to Yuna!" Rikku said, desperately trying to make them believe her. **(AN**: **What's going on? Y.R.P fighting? I know what you're thinking. How? Why? And When did this happen? Well you'll just have to read and find out. BTW, the why was already answered… )**

"Rikku, listen to me, look, how can we believe you, I mean…I don't know…you've just been acting really weird lately and it's always when you're around me and Tidus…and I don't know…Lulu told us…we pieced it together…and well…you get the picture..." Yuna said quietly. _I can't believe it! They don't trust me! I'm their best friend! And they don't trust me! I've never done anything to hurt them! Why would I start now!! _Rikku thought.

"Wh-what are y-you trying to say?" Rikku asked, stuttering.

"Rikku, we don't want to be mad at you, just tell us the truth and we won't bother you about it anymore, Yuna said.

"I am telling the truth, I didn't kiss him!" Rikku exclaimed, _why am I lying to them?_ Rikku thought to herself.

"Yuna, where is Tidus, we should ask him surely he'll remember." Paine said.

"He's practicing Blitzball with the team," Yuna said.

"Ok let's go ask him then," Paine said. As Paine and Yuna turned to walk away, Rikku ran off the opposite direction…

_Rikku's Journal Entry…_

…_I did kiss Tidus…but not to hurt Yuna I would never do that…but Paine thinks I did it to hurt Yuna…and I just lied to my best friends…how can they trust me? I'm a liar…a thief…they shouldn't trust me…ttyl…love Rikku…_

Rikku's P.O.V

I don't know how far I ran before I collapsed against the building, with no clue where I was. Sobbing. Next thing I know this guy sits down next to me and starts comforting me. I don't know why but I accept it.

"What's got a girl like yourself, out here all alone crying her eyes out?" he asked me. I feel like I can trust him so I tell him.

"My best friend thinks I kissed her boyfriend, well I did, just on accident" I sob.

"Well why don't you come home with me and meet my roommate and his girlfriend, I'm sure she can cheer you up, the names Gippal by the way," he said to me, he starts to help me up. I nod and stand. "By the way what's your name?"

"Rikku," I said, crying silently. We walked through the town, 'till we got to this nice looking apartment.

"Hey, Seph, Aqua, I'm back, and I have a guest!" Gippal yells. In walks a girl with waist length black hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue bikini top, blue jeans, black flip-flops, and a necklace that says "Property of Sephiroth" on it. She's followed by a guy with waist length silvery-white hair; wearing all black, black muscle shirt, black jeans, and black boots.

"Hey, Gippal, who's she?" Aqua asked. Obviously, referring to me, on any normal day I would have been hyper and act really blond or something but today, I…just can't.

"This is Rikku, I found her sitting by herself crying so I thought I'd stop and comfort her, and it turns out her friends just turned her away cuz she accidentally kissed her best friends boyfriend," Gippal explained for me.

"Oh, you poor thing? How old are you?" Aqua asked.

"17, and they didn't turn me away I just ran away," I said quietly.

"And you're Al'Bhed, right?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, how could you tell?" I asked.

"Your skin tone and your hair, I don't know anyone else with that sort of hairstyle but other Al'Bhed I've met," Aqua said.

"So, you just ran away, brought nothing with you? No weapons? No clothes? No anything?" Sephiroth asked.

"After my 'friends' went to go find my bff's bf, I just ran, with nothing, but I do have a weapon, you never find an Al'Bhed without her weapon…no matter what it is," I said.

"Naturally," Sephiroth said.

"You should get some rest, you know, you look tired," Gippal said. I nod. "Aqua, will you find her some clothes and a place to sleep?"

"Sure," she said then led me out of the room into another one, a bedroom…

**

* * *

**

**That's the end of this chapter! hope you enjoyed! read more! reveiw please!**


	2. What to do now?

**Chapter 2:**

_Rikku's Journal Entry:_

…_Aqua, Gippal, and Sephiroth let me stay at their place, Aqua let me borrow some clothes…I can't believe I just ran like that…but at least Gippal found me before…I can't even think about it…_

Rikku's P.O.V.

"So, Rikku, where you from?" Aqua asked me.

"Besaid Island…but we were on a trip to somewhere near here…," I said.

"Cool, so do you want to go back?" Sephiroth asked.

"A little, but they don't trust me, and the fact that I ran away, is just going to tip them off, and Tidus probably already told them the truth," I said.

"Sweetie, you are welcome to stay here with us…and are you in school?" Aqua asked me.

"Ok, and…umm…no we've been traveling for a while…and…," I start but don't finish.

"And what?" Sephiroth asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Ok, so you're not in school, I think if you stay with us you should enroll, you know at our high school, you'd be a senior," Aqua said.

"I guess so," I said.

"It would be cool, the only bad thing is you'd have to do school work, and homework, but that's easy," Aqua said. I thought about it for a moment.

"Ok," I said.

"Awesome," Aqua said.

"So, what are your friend's names?" Gippal asked.

"Paine and Yuna," I said, "why do you ask?"

"No reason," Sephiroth said, Sephiroth stiffened when I said Yuna.

"Ok, so I ran away, and they're most likely worried, I should call them," I said.

"Rikku, have you ever heard of running away for good?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, what's he saying?

"Well, it sounds like you could do that, I mean, they are obviously mad, so you should stay away from them, what kind of friends wouldn't believe you?" Sephiroth asked me.

"I guess so," I said, tentatively "I…don't know though."

"Why? You could stay with me, I mean us," Aqua said, she smiles an apology.

"I'd love to, but-" I start but Sephiroth interrupts me.

"Look you could go back and have them yell at you some more or you could stay here with us…which do you choose?" Sephiroth asked.

"I don't know, I mean Yuna didn't seem mad…," I said tentatively.

"Rikku…maybe she doesn't seem mad when really she is," Aqua said.

"When Yuna gets mad she shows it," I said, that's when I remember something important-and random-Cloud used to talk about his brother, his name was Sephiroth…Omg I am in the same room and talking to Sephiroth, Clouds brother.

"Hey, Sephiroth do you have a brother?" I asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Cloud, why are you so interested anyway?" he asked.

"I knew it," I whisper, "I…well I know him…," I said.

"How?" he asked.

"Well he's just one of the many people that we met on our travels," I lied.

"Oh, ok," he said.

"So are you going to stay and come to school with us?" Aqua asked me.

"Ok, I guess," I said.

"Awesome we're gonna have so much fun," Aqua said.

"Cool…," I feel weird, runaway for good? They're gonna worry about me, but then again they did blow it out of proportion, but I don't know…


	3. What? Where is she?

Chapter 3

Yuna's P.O.V

"Tidus! We need to talk to you!" Paine yelled across the field. Tidus was at Blitzball practice. Wakka walked over to us.

"Hey Yuna, Paine, he's in practice right now, can this wait till later, ya?" Wakka asked us.

"Wakka, this is really important, may we please speak with him for just one second?" I asked, I didn't want to believe that Rikku kissed Tidus but, the evidence is all there, they both act weird around each other, Rikku never looks me in the eye, she always gets up and leaves when I walk in with Tidus, or if Tidus walks in, what am I supposed to think?

"Ok, but only a minute, we have to practice," Wakka said, "Tidus, come here for a sec."

"Hey, what's up?" Tidus said coming over.

"I'm gonna come straight out and ask, did you kiss Rikku, yes or no," I said.

"What?" he said, "I would never, I mean, Yes but it was an accident, we were both in a hurry we bumped into each other and well we kissed and now, I don't know, I'm really sorry Yuna," Tidus said.

"But, Rikku said you didn't," I said, I could hear the hurt in my voice.

"So Rikku lied to us, why would she do that?" Paine asked, she looked at everyone. I shrugged; Tidus pulled me into his arms.

"Maybe she didn't want to hurt you, Yuna," Wakka suggested. Lulu came over.

"Have you guys seen Rikku? I need her help with something," she asked us.

"Yeah, she was just over, wait where is she?" I asked.

"Rikku!" Paine yelled. The team came over. Cloud came over too.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked.

"Rikku's missing," I said, "she could have been-," I started but couldn't finish.

"She ran away," Tifa said coming over holding a paper. "It says it here in this email, I just got it, she sent it to everyone."

"Let me read it," I said. "It reads: Hey, guys, I'm sorry, but I can't stay, I just feel like I don't belong anymore, and by the time you read this Tidus has probably told you the truth, I'm gonna stay away for a while, maybe after some time, but for now I'm gonna stay away. See you all later, maybe. Yuna I'm really sorry, for lying to you, Paine too. I guess I'll maybe see you later. I have a place to stay. Well I guess this is good-bye. With Lots of Love, you're Al'Bhed, Thief Friend Rikku.

P.S Cloud I think I met your brother today, actually make that I did meet Sephiroth today. Yeah, now I really got to go. Bye. Rikku." I looked up. Everyone was silent.

"She met Sephiroth…She's not coming back, he will have convinced her to stay there by now," Cloud said quietly, looking at the ground. I looked at everyone; Paine looked away when I looked at her.

"Well, what do we do?" I whispered.

"None of us had to stay; she did have a life before she became a Gullwing, sorry Yuna," Paine said.

"The last thing we did was yell at her, Paine," I said. Paine turned away and walked off. "Paine! Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I'm going to nowhere! Do you know if it exists?" she said.

"All this because she accidentally kissed Tidus," I said.

"What?" Tifa asked.

"Nothing, just, nothing, does anyone know where nowhere is? Because I feel like going with Paine there," I said.

"Yuna…come on you know that place doesn't exist," Lulu said.

"You couldn't just lie for once! Try to make me feel better, instead of making me feel worse!" I said, I turned around and ran to the temple…


	4. Emailscontact

**this chapter is just emails. and in this time does pass. just pay attention. Pay close attention to the emails to get the story. enjoy! With Love Linda!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Email to Everyone from Rikku.6 weeks after she ran away.

Hey, it's me Rikku.

Just emailing to let you know I'm ok. And to tell you all not to worry. I'm fine. I can take care of myself. It's not like I need someone helping me all the time.

Umm, Cloud, I'm sorry, and you know what I'm talking about.

To Paine and Yuna I'm sorry I lied to you and said didn't kiss Tidus, I just…Idk. Well I gotta go. I'll…maybe…see you guys later!

Well bye!

You're favorite Ah'Bhed, Thief Friend, Rikku

Clouds reply.The minute after he read her email.

Rikku. It's Cloud. Please come back. Everyone is going crazy. Paine is quieter than usual, Yuna blames herself, Tidus also blames himself, Lulu doesn't know what to do, Wakka can't seem to coach the Blitzball team, Tifa thinks that she should be looking for you 24/7. And I know you're sorry but I think we're over, not trying to be mean, but I think we're threw.

Your friend, Cloud.

Rikku's reply to Cloud.A day after Cloud emailed her.

Like I said Cloud, I just need some to get some things straight and stuff. I understand why you all want me back. I mean come on its me, and I just ran away, without saying goodbye. Tell Yuna and Tidus it's not their fault and I don't blame them, I love Yuna like a sister, I just need to get away that's all.

I understand we're over I mean I didn't say goodbye or tell you I kissed Tidus. I should have but I just didn't, and I'm sorry. I respect your decision to break up. I gotta go. I'll TTYL; Maybe See you later.

Love your favorite Ah'Bhed Thief Rikku.

Clouds reply to Rikku.The minute after he read her email.

I know, I know, but where are you? I mean you're obviously at a place with a computer but where?

I told Yuna that you didn't blame her and Tidus.

I'll see you soon, hopefully.

Your friend Cloud.

Rikku's Reply to cloud.2 hours after Cloud emailed her.

Ok. I won't tell you where I don't feel like it. Sorry but I gotta go.

Bye. Rikku

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. stay tuned for more!


	5. Not first day of school, but still

Chapter 5

"Rikku! Whatcha doin'?" Aqua asked. I finished typing and pressed send on my latest email to Cloud.

"Sending an email," I replied.

"To Who?" Aqua asked me.

"No one, just a friend," I said then got up to walk away. I grabbed my bag, and logged off the computer. I was not wearing my usual bikini top, and the such, I was wearing Jeans, a T-Shirt that said, "Warning: I'm a crazy blond stay away", Aqua picked it out, and my hair is down for once.

"Rikku what's wrong?" Aqua asked in a very loud voice. This loudness got the attention

of Sephiroth and Gippal, plus a couple other people in the computer lab.

"Nothing I'm fine," I said even though I'm not fine. My boyfriend just broke up with me, it doesn't help that I ran away 6 weeks ago and still feel like belong back with Yuna, and the rest of the Gullwings.

"Rikku you're not fine, I've only known you for six weeks but I can tell," Gippal said. Should I tell them? I think I will, they're my friends and I like living with them, I like going to school with them(something I've never gotten to do due to traveling, I've always been homeschooled.), but I'm homesick. I miss Yuna, I miss Paine, Tidus, Brother, Wakka, I even miss Lulu!

"Fine, I'm homesick; ok, I miss Yuna, Paine, everyone! And my boyfriend just broke up with me via email," I said. They were all three quiet for a moment.\

"Natural to be homesick, but boyfriend? You never told us you had a boyfriend," Sephiroth said.

"I wasn't, umm, how to say this, no one knew we were together, and yeah," I said.

"What's his name?" Aqua asked.

I looked Sephiroth in the eye. "Cloud," I said, then smirked.

"You mean? You dated my brother? Did you kiss?" Sephi (Sephiroth) asked. By now people were staring. Great.

"We should leave, I mean people are staring, and trying to work," I said, totally avoiding Sephi's eyes the whole time. We left the computer lab and went to the courtyard.

"So did you kiss him?" Sephi asked.

"Yes, bit in my defense we were dating and I didn't know you, he's a really good kisser," I said, I was smug at the end I know but I had to say it for Aqua's benefit and mine but who cares.

"Right, well the bells gonna ring soon," Gippal said, he had been quiet the whole time we were talking about Cloud. Ugh, I have Bradford, Algebra, I was totally failing.

"Ugh I have to go to Biology," Aqua said, "and we're dissecting today!"

"I have to go to Algebra, and I'm pretty sure I'm failing," I said. I was lucky though, I had one of my friends in every class, I had Sephi for Algebra and Math lab.

"You need to get that grade up if you want to pass," Arianna said walking by. Arianna is Aqua's apparently Twin sister, she lives with their parents. Aqua moved out when she got with Sephi, they had been friends for a while, but they got together only about 3 months ago, apparently Aqua's parents don't approve of Sephi.

"State the obvious why don't you," Aqua said, rudely.

"I still can't believe another girl moved in with you, I mean I couldn't guess why anyone would want to live with you guys," she said. I opened my bag and pretended to look in it. "What Rikku, you're not gonna defend yourself or your friends?"

"Oh, you were talking? I didn't hear you, I was too busy, can you leave a message, I have to get to class," I said. Then got up and walked to class with Sephi. He kissed Aqua first off course. We left Arianna standing there shocked. Everyone apparently listens to her. I know one thing for sure I sure as hell wont…


End file.
